The mechanical attachment of two housings, e.g. a telephone to a special function module (SFM), has traditionally been accomplished with conventional bracketing and fasteners to retain the SFM securely in three dimensions relative to the telephone housing. While a traditional bracket fastened exclusively with screws or similar fasteners is acceptable for many applications, such a connection is time consuming to install and requires the use of a tool to either attach or detach the SFM from the telephone.
A need has arisen with the SECTEL.RTM. Multi Media Terminal (MMT) telephone from Motorola for a user-friendly system to connect a SFM to the MMT telephone. There are various SFMs to enhance the telecommunications capabilities of the MMT telephone. A user of a single MMT may wish to use several different SFMs at different times. Even if a first SFM were to be installed at the manufacturing facility or by a dealer, a user would still need to be able to interchange SFMs for additional capability later. In addition, a user may need to periodically remove a SFM for access to a security key port on the MMT telephone.
Therefore, what is needed is a telephone to SFM connection which is easy to make both electrically and mechanically, a connection system which is essentially self-locating and self-aligning, and which results in a coupling having mechanical integrity. The quick connection system must also be relatively inexpensive and be cost effective to produce in significant commercial quantities.